This invention relates to solid state lasers and more particularly to solid state lasers operative in the near and mid-infrared spectrum. The present invention relates generally to an ophthalmic surgical apparatus employing an operating laser generator for cutting or ablating tissues and a semiconductor laser which is used to pump the former and which can also be used independently for photocoagulation of various structures of the eye.